vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn the Petitioners in Leth Nurae
| style="background-color:#000000"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Diplomacy Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000"| 15 - 20 |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| '''Faction Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000"| none |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Presence Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000"| 100 Domestic or 100 Noble |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| '''Reward:' | style="background-color:#000000"| Experience |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Experience Gain: | style="background-color:#000000"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Faction Changes: | style="background-color:#000000"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Repeatable: | style="background-color:#000000"| Yes |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Previous Quest: | style="background-color:#000000"| None |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Next Quest: | style="background-color:#000000"| Chance to open one of the following Writs: * An Unexpected Alliance An Unexpected Alliance * Old Alliances Old Alliances * Power Corrupts Power Corrupts * Research Exchange Treaty Research Exchange Treaty * Strange Bedfellows Strange Bedfellows |} |} Walkthrough During this quest, you will speak with various characters that are Exalteds, Liaisons and Highborns. Once an instance of a diplomat spawns to Petitioner and you defeat them in a parley, they no longer seem to have diplomatic conversations available. I have only been able to get to 3 petitioners in the queens chamber, but am not sure what would happen if a fourth were to spawn. Dialogue "Elven Masterpiece" NPC smiles, "I hope that my audience with the queen arrives soon. Night and day I need toil, and I desire to return to my work so that I don't fall too far behind." "While I strive to complete my masterpiece I also grieve that thought of finishing and the uncertain decades to follow. What shall I create once I have created perfection in Ilyia's armor?" You say, "The queen's armor? I had no idea that she had intended to go into battle." The NPC chuckles, "Don't be foolish. The queen has no intention of going to war." You ask, "So the armor is merely ornamental? Perhaps to inspire her people as s general might, in full regalia?" The NPC looks slightly offended and snaps. "Ornamental? Hmph! It is the finest armor crafted by anyone less than a deity." You quirk a brow at the outburst. "I intended no insult; I am merely surprised that the queen requires a functional suit of armor." The NPC says, "I am not one to question the motives of our Eternal Rose. With great pride, I have given my years to craft this armor for her." You ask, "What does it look like?" The NPC stares past you with bright eyes, as if imagining the most glorious thing he has ever beheld. "Only Oemia, or the Eternal Rose herself, has a voice to speak the perfect words to describe it." You feel a shiver of excitement gather at the base of your neck and shoot down your spine like a lightning bolt. You are compelled to believe that this is, indeed, the most perfect suit of armor ever crafted by mortal hands. The NPC blinks, shaking off his reverie. "Even if I could, I would not know where to begin. Every adamantine link was inscribed with magical glyphs, and every mithril plate was molded to her flawless form." You take a moment to imagine such a suit of armor. "It is no wonder that you have toiled for fifty years on such a treasure." The NPC smiles. "The stones alone took a decade to select, cut and infuse with the eldrich wardings from Mirmallion and the circle. Luck had it that the Lyceum had not yet fallen when this was done." You say, "hat a fortune this armor must have cost, in raw materials alone. Adamantine, mithril, gemstones, magical glyphs and wards. It's as if the entirety of the elven people have poured their worth into it." The NPC cocks his head slightly, "We have, haven't we? The Eternal Rose is protected by her people, but without her, the people are without purpose. In a sense, we are her armor." You feel yourself slowly nod, inexplicably agreeing with the words. "It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" The NPC smiles broadly ... "Elven Trade" You inquire, "Why would such a request need to be approved by the queen?" says, "The crafter's guild has been seeking to broaden trade with outsiders, such as the dwarves of Bordinar's Cleft." You ask, "So it becomes a matter of intense diplomatic importance, not so much a trade opportunity?" says, "The queen has mandated a period of internal focus these last few years. This would go directly against her wishes." You ask, "So why do the crafter's continue to press against her decisions?" says, "We believe that there are great opportunities to be had by arranging for dwarven iron to be traded to Leth Nurae." You ask, "Such as what?" says, "Dwarven iron is pure and strong; with the skill of our elven metallurgists and smiths, we can forge superb steel weapons and armor." You say, "What would you do with all those weapons? Leth Nurae is already garrisoned by some of the best trained warriors in Thestra." says, "We sell them to New Targonor, or Bordinar's Cleft. Even Halgarad in the east has need of fine weapons and armor." You mull, "And with the money earned from the exports, you can purchase more iron." interjects, "Or anything else we need. Perhaps even goods shipped from Tanvu, or even far off Khal." You say, "All that gold won't do you any good with all those weapons and armor in the hands of outsiders. Perhaps the Eternal Rose is more knowledgeable of her allies than you or I." considers this a moment. "I had only considered the trade benefits. Perhaps there is good reason why our weapons and armor are so valued by outsiders." "King Antaen" You ask, "You know the king and queen?" NPC laughs lightly at your question. "Of course I do. Antaen and I have known each other for decades." You question, "What is the queen really like?" NPC comments, "Well, I'm not one to talk about others when they aren't present." You say, "Not even about Antaen? I would like to hear about him when he was younger." NPC smiles as if recalling a fond memory. "Antaen has grown stronger over the years. He has so much responsibility on his shoulders now." You say, "He does look fit." NPC shakes her head lightly. "You misunderstand. Antaen has grown strong mentally. He was always physically adept, and quite a blade master, even in his youth." You inquire, "Really? I hadn't heard that about him." NPC whispers, "That's how Ilyia noticed him. He was a captain assigned to a diplomatic mission to the Varanjar during the Orc wars." You say, "But I thought that the Thestrans were the ones who secured an alliance with Halgar and the barbarians." NPC says, "They did. Antaen's caravan was attacked by vulmane along the banks of Lake Carlsson. He was among a handful of survivors. Ilyia was impressed with the recounting of his bravery by the one surviving diplomat, Tanalion Atilmo Tanalion Atilmo." You say, "But that doesn't explain how they came to be married. King Orian was still alive at that point." NPC looks sad. "Yes, King Orian fell in battle four years later. Antaen, who by then had become a good friend of Ilyia's, sought to comfort her during the time of mourning. Their love bloomed then." You say, "They were married by the end of the war if I recall, so it must have been a quick courtship." NPC says, "The last year of the war began with Antaen and Ilyia's wedding and ended with the expulsion of the orcs from Threstra. Many things have changed in the short time since then, but their love shines as bright as ever." You say, "That is a beautiful story. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me while you wait. Looks like Antaen is ready for you." "Proper Etiquette" You say, "I'm sure Antaen has a lot of important to consider before he can meet personally." The NPC regards you with mild distaste. "So a dwarf is to be heard over me? They're hardly capable of comprehending manners, let alone politics." You reassess the situation, "Bot to be heard over yoy, but guests to the city must be treated as guests to one's home." The NPC says, "Dwarven hospitality has ever been lacking. They have no mind for speaking rationally, but instead bark and bellow like a pack of vulmane." You say, "Isn't it the pride of the high elves to recognize their superiority over the over races? This should be a cause of celebration for you as it proves your superiority over them." The NPC lifts his nose slightly. "It is true. We are superior." You smile, saying, "Bit you cannot discount the value of the dwarves, humans, or even the vulmane. They all have rallied together with the high elves to do even greater deeds than could be accomplished alone." The NPC ponders this a moment. "I suppose you are correct, but only because of their numbers. Stone for stone, a high elf is more capable than any dwarf or human." You shake your head slightly. "Eah is a component of the whole that is the great alliance. It is the thought that the high elves do not need these allies that could very well destroy them." The NPC scowls at you. "If it weren't for their meddling and pointless wars, things might be very different indeed. The undead, for example, would not have enjoyed so much success against us as they did Targonor." You say, "I don't recall the high elves racing to aid Targonor until some time after the city had fallen." The NPC says, "We couldn't yet trust the vulmane and the humans demanded to be in charge of our soldiers on the field of battle. It would have been disastrour to send our people in those circumstances." You sign, saying, "All I'm trying to say is that it takes time to understand new allies. As you said, the dwarves lack hospitality; perhaps it is best to teach it to them, rather than scorn their lack of it." The NPC considers this a moment. "That is an interesting point. I have been looking at this all wrong. It makes perfect sense now." You smile, saying, "I'm glad I could help." The NPC smirks, saying, "I'll take it upon myself to teach these dwarves a thing or two about manners. As for the vulmane, I'll reconsider my opinion after I determine whether a dwarf can be domesticated." "The Fallen Lyceum" NPC nods to you. "I have come to request permission from Antaen to lead a small expedition into the Fallen Lyceum. If we succeed, we should reclaim great knowledge from that terrible place. You say, "That sounds like a terribly dangerous foray." NPC says, "I am aware of the dangers within the Lyceum, but there is even graver danger if we let the evil there possess the lost magic of Leth Verael." You point out. "I think everyone is keenly aware of the danger that the Lyceum represents. They are at our very doorstep." NPC says matter-of-factly, "Then it is obvious that we must strike back at the heart of our enemy and force them onto the defensive." You say, "Leth Nurae may very well benefit from such an attack, if successful. But it id more certain that success would be met if the high-elves struck together - in concert, at the enemy." NPC pauses to collect her arguments. "I have considered this as well, but in every instance of this conflict, the enemy has achieved success through daring strikes beyond our front lines." You say, "Entry into the Lyceum is not guaranteed. Its defences were so potent that the Vulmane avoided it entirely during the wars." NPC says, "Again, an example from the strategy of our foe tells me that a small group can attain victory where an army cannot." You ponder this a moment. "If the objective is simply to recover magical knowledge then you can avoid their defences and scale the walls." NPC smiles, saying, "That was the plan." You say, "But once inside, retreat will be almost impossible should battle be joined, and if you seek magic tomes, they will likely be guarded." NPC says, "The likelihood of a sorcerer being prepared for battle while in the midst of study is slim." You inquire, "But if you are detected that they will be prepared and the fallen are numerous and potent spell casters..." NPC says, "As I said before, I am aware of these dangers. I have no intention to lead my companions to their deaths in that place." You say, "I wish you luck then, In you petition for the excursion, as well as within the Lyceum itself. Vol Tuniel's blessings be with you." NPC says, "May her light guide us both on the paths ahead to one day meet again." "The Southern Border" NPC says, "Things are getting bad down south. While the rangers can spy a wretch from a hundred meters away, the wretches seem to have no problem spotting them in turn." "I am here to plead with the queen for more aid." You say, "I don't think you'll have any trouble getting aid from the queen." The NPC says, "I hope not. The outriders are outnumbered and in dire need of magical assistance." You enquire, "Do you think the Order of the Azure Flame would deny help to the outriders?" The NPC says, "It has happened before, everyone is out for their own gains, meanwhile ore very borders are under attack." You say, "Your plea will fall directly in line with the queen's policy of unification. I cannot imagine it will go unheard." The NPC nods, "But it has been denied before. Perhaps the power of the court has shifted somewhat since last I sought an audience." You offer, "It may be in your interest to offer incentive to the Azure Flame for combining their efforts with the outriders." The NPC raises his eybrows inquisitively. "What is this that you suggest?" You say, "By working together, you seek to achieve victory against the minions of Kaon..." The NPC nods slowly, following your train of thought. "That is the plan, but go on." You finish, "If victory is indeed achieved then the beginnings of a formula for a counter attack will be known." The NPC concludes, "And if a counter attack can be formulated then the Lyceum can be retaken." You nod. "And that is the greatest incentive I can imagine for the Azure Flame to cooperate unconditionally." The NPC says, "That is a spectacular idea. I shall definitely offer it as an incentive." You smile. "I'm glad I could help." Parleys Exalteds Exalted Atindur |} |} |} Exalted Eraldon |} |} |} Exalted Firion |} |} |} Exalted Molarelle |} |} |} Exalted Nolannie |} |} |} Exalted Tunandil |} |} |} Exalted Vorrolion |} Highborns Highborn Aicandon |} |} |} Highborn Amerel |} |} |} Highborn Calessil |} |} |} Highborn Cerrion |} Highborn Nirmion |} Highborn Varwen |} |} |} Liasons Liason Anorie |} |} |} Liason Arthir |} |} |} Liason Cartelin |} |} |} Liason Isilya |} |} |} Liason Nauron |} |} |} Liason Ronare |} Liaison Tarie |} Liaison Ternicar |} Retrieved from "http://www.vgtact.com/wiki/index.php/Spawn_the_Petitioners_in_Leth_Nurae"[[Category:Quests]] | Category:Leth Nurae Quests | Category:Thestra Quests Category:Thestra Quests